Querido Sasuke-kun, cuando leas esta carta…
by SasuSaku Eternal Love Proyects
Summary: Esa era la carta donde ella reafirmaba sus sentimientos por el, aún a pesar de los acontecimientos ocurridos, la traición y tragedia creadas por una mujer obsesionada hasta la muerte y una pequeña esperanza, una luz al final del camino donde Uchiha Sasuke decidirá si dejarse morir o seguir adelante sin ella.


**IMPORTANTE: **Este es un one shot presentado anónimamente para un concurso de fics ANGST (con más requisitos) organizado por la administradora MeryAnne de la fan page y el grupo "SasuSaku **Eternal Love**". ¿Cómo vas a votar tú como lector de este one shot?

Fácil: Dejando un **review en apoyo**. Cuanto **más largo el review, mejor será**. Se contarán los votos por la cantidad de reviews en los que se exprese el apoyo al concursante para que gane.

Si un review no dice nada al respecto, como por ejemplo: "Wii si ermozo" o "conti plz eres jenial", pues lo siento, no se tendrá en cuenta. Tiene que decir que apoyan el fic para que gane. Sólo así se contará como voto.

Obviamente el mismo usuario puede votar más de un fic si así lo desea.

Si hay empate entre dos personas, entonces ambas compartirán el primer puesto. Si hay empate entre tres o más, habrá que buscar el desempate.

_Nota: _Pueden votar todos, participen o no del concurso. Incluso las administradoras. También pueden auto-votarse, total es anónimo xDDD

**_IMPORTANTE:_********_Sólo la gente que tenga cuenta puede votar. _**No se permiten votos en anónimo para evitar que una misma persona vote muchas veces el mismo fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Querido Sasuke-kun, cuando leas esta carta…<strong>

_Querido Sasuke-kun:_

_Cuando leas esta carta, tal vez yo ya no este mas en este mundo…_

Sasuke releía la carta manchada de lágrimas secas que yacía en sus manos, la había encontrado en el rincón de un cajón de la cómoda de su sala, que tenia un sello ahora roto en un intento que ella había hecho para esconderla de su vista hasta que fuese necesario.

_Estoy escribiendo esto desde la unidad medica que Tsunade –Sama dejo a mi cargo mientras Naruto lucha contra Tobi, espero verte antes de que algo más suceda, pero si no es posible, quiero que sepas que yo te sigo queriendo Sasuke-kun, te quiero, no, te amo, te amo a pesar de todo…_

Los dedos del pelinegro arrugaron un poco las hojas mientras leía, "Aún a pesar de todo…" Se dijo

_Sasuke-kun, desde niños yo se que te hice pasar muchos bochornos, penas y se que era una carga, la molestia que dependía de ti y de Naruto, aun así, el amor que te profesaba era sincero, en verdad me preocupaba por ti, por tu sufrimiento, quería que lo compartieras conmigo, quería ser tu soporte, darte ánimos y salir adelante juntos, pero comprendí que debiste tomar tu camino así como yo tome el mío. _

_Si ya no te vuelvo a ver quiero que sepas que siempre seguí amándote hasta el ultimo día de mi existencia, Adios Sasuke-Kun_

Sasuke no pudo seguir leyendo, arrugo las hojas y las tiró al cesto mas cercano. Se levanto del suelo donde se encontraba y camino hacia su habitación, ese cuarto donde la recordaba, hermosa, con un blusón de satín rosa, con su rostro sonrojado, su mirada inocente y su cuerpo, frágil, la habitación donde por primera vez, ella se había entregado a el, donde tantas veces le había hecho el amor.

Decidió alejarse, no podría soportar que su mente trajera aquellos recuerdos de dicha cuando su corazón estaba muriendo lentamente por lo ocurrido.

-Si tan solo yo hubiera hecho la mitad de lo que tu hiciste para poder acercarme desde antes, si tan solo no me hubiese dejado engañar, no quería traicionarte Sakura...

El pelinegro salió de su casa, camino un par de calles con la mirada perdida, sin embargo…

-¡Temme!

-Dobe. Sasuke observaba como Naruto junto con su esposa Hinata embarazada de 6 meses se acercaban a el

-Buen dia, Sasuke-Kun

-Hn. El pelinegro mueve la cabeza respondiendo al saludo de la ahora señora Uzumaki

-Esas flores son para ella ¿cierto?

-Hn.

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar a paso lento al lado de la pareja, el mismo camino que hacía un mes recorrió herido con vendas empapadas de su sangre. "Sangre que debí sacrificar por ella y no al revés" Se reprochaba mentalmente

Todo había comenzado desde que Karin regreso a la aldea después de la restauración, Sakura había logrado que Sasuke se abriese ante ella de manera sorprendente, únicamente ante ella. Debido a esto, Karin se hayo entre la espada y la pared con respecto al Uchiha, ella lo quería, lo deseaba y eso, eso era lo que iba a obtener.

La pareja Uzumaki y el pelinegro llegaron al cementerio shinobi, se acercaron a varias tumbas, nombres grabados en lapidas que pertenecían a los ninjas caídos en la cuarta guerra ninja, habitantes de la aldea que no la debían ni la temían, nombres de héroes y heroínas hasta que llegaron a una lapida con un nombre en particular, Sakura Haruno, amada hija, excelente ninja.

-Ne, Sakura chan, ¿como estas?. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, el chico Rubio dejo caer una lagrima.

Hinata decidió darle espacio a su esposo y al Uchiha, los cuales eran las personas mas afectadas por el deceso de la kunoichi.

Sasuke dejo las flores encima de la piedra pulida y a continuación se arrodillo frente a la lapida. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Ino llego con un ramillete de rosas blancas, sin hacer ruido se acerco a Hinata y sonrió en forma de saludo, ambas chicas sabían que ese momento era especial para los miembros del antiguo equipo 7

Después de algunas lágrimas y sollozos de Naruto, el y su esposa decidieron retirarse, Hinata estaba cansada por su embarazo así que se despidieron de Sasuke e Ino.

La Yamanaka dejo su ramo de flores junto al de Sasuke mientras también se despedía dejándolo solo. No paso mucho tiempo en silencio hasta que murmuro "Perdóname Sakura" y se levantó con rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar vislumbro aquel bote donde había tirado aquella carta, automáticamente se dirigió hasta allí y la saco desdoblándola y siguiendo la lectura.

_Sasuke-kun, pensé que nunca volvería a escribir una carta de despedida, yo no se de donde estoy tomando fuerzas para escribirte de nuevo, no me arrepiento de nada, haber hecho el amor contigo fue la cosa mas maravillosa que me ha pasado en la vida, que abrieras tu corazón conmigo me hizo sentir la persona mas especial, te lo agradezco, y lo hare eternamente, el siguiente documento es algo que quería comunicarte desde hacia tiempo, se que ahora no es un buen momento ni es la manera de hacerlo, creo que algo esta pasando, pero aún así debo resolverlo, pero si algo pasa, tengo una carta bajo la manga, es algo que aprendí cuando aún era aprendiz de Tsunade-Sama para una emergencia de alto riesgo como esta, Sasuke, si algo sucede, espero que puedas hacerte cargo._

_Perdona mi egoísmo y la manera en que hice todo esto, no podía concebir haberte oído haciéndole el amor a Karin, no podía soportar el dolor de mi alma sin embargo, si es que no te vuelvo a ver quiero decirte que yo siempre te amé, a pesar de todo, te amé y lo haré siempre. _

_Adiós Sasuke. _

Las lágrimas se hicieron notar en el rostro de Sasuke mientras volvía a arrugar las hojas en su pecho cayendo de rodillas en medio de la sala, que se envolvía de sombras al estar cerca la caída de la noche.

Karin había planeado todo, desde meterse en la relación de Sakura y Sasuke hasta inmiscuirse en la familia de Naruto hablándole del clan Uzumaki e inventando historias de héroes que nunca existieron.

Al comprometerse, Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a vivir juntos, pero pronto comenzaron los problemas, el pelinegro llegaba tarde por las noches, a veces ni siquiera llegaba, ella preocupada preguntaba y comenzaban las discusiones hasta que un día los descubrió por casualidad al finalizar una de sus misiones como miembro medico.

Karin gemía el nombre de Sasuke, mientras de parte de el se escuchaba el sonido de un gran esfuerzo, un grito, el placer y el éxtasis llenaban toda la habitación de archivos mientras los ojos esmeralda de la pelirosa derramaban lágrimas detrás de la puerta; ella se alejo, y decidió no armar un escandalo, regresó a casa con el corazón destrozado.

Sasuke llego mareado, como si se hubiera excedido de copas, ella lo encaro y comenzó la discusión, Sakura lloraba, el simplemente mantenía su mano sobre sus ojos escuchando sin decir una palabra, todo era confuso, sabía que había tenido sexo con alguien, no recordaba quien, sabia que ella los había descubierto, sus gritos y reclamos le hacían estallar la cabeza, su mano arremetió contra el en un intento desesperado de atención, automáticamente el sharingan se activo y la metió dentro de un genjutsu cayendo en el suelo de la sala.

La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación, la dejo en el colchón y el se sentó en el piso recargándose en la pared cerca de la ventana observándola "¿Que diablos fue lo que hice?" se pregunto, trato de atar cabos, la última mujer que vio en el día fue Karin, después de verla todo en su mente se borro, como lo había hecho desde hacia ya un par de meses, la sensación de éxtasis que sentía su cuerpo lo hacia volver en si un segundo pero, todo se volvía a ir y no recordaba nada después.

Deshizo el genjutsu pero Sakura seguía dormida, decidió esperar hasta aclarar la situación pero algo no encajaba. La relación se hizo amarga conforme el tiempo pasaba, Sakura decidió irse, Sasuke no lo permitía, el insistía en no recordar la situación, ella simplemente no podía dejar de escuchar a Karin mientras su prometido la llevaba al éxtasis recordando, reviviendo.

Hizo sus maletas, y antes de que el llegara de una de sus misiones de reconocimiento, ella huyo de la casa del pelinegro para quedarse una temporada con Ino; a partir de ese momento, Sasuke no fue el mismo.

Sakura se negaba a verlo rotundamente, Ino nunca dejaba que el se acercase por orden de su amiga y por la fidelidad que su amistad requería, era como si su mujer hubiese desaparecido por completo dejando solo la sensación de su existencia pero sin su presencia.

Era como si para Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno no hubiera existido.

Refugiándose en el alcohol y echando a su único amigo de su lado cuando este trataba de acompañarlo y ayudarle, Sasuke se encerró de nuevo en su soledad; Karin trato de meterse varias veces en su cama pero no volvió a ocurrir, el pelinegro siempre reconocía aún en sus borracheras que ese cabello rojo no era el rosa que el amaba y poco a poco recordó como sus manos rodeaban el cuerpo de esa mujer a quien creía era Sakura, ella había logrado inducirlo a una especie de genjutsu para engañarlo, ese que lograba borrarle la memoria y que ahora, empezaba a recuperar, reconociendo esto, Sasuke enervado corrió a golpes a la intrusa quien juro venganza al percatarse de que el genjutsu que creó ya no funcionaba para volver a engañarlo.

"Una mujer despechada es peligrosa" Sasuke recordó las palabras que alguna vez escucho de un hombre que se quejaba en uno de los bares a los que solía ir, estaba en lo correcto.

Karin era una mujer lista, logro convencer a Sasuke en una de sus tantas borracheras de que Sakura había recapacitado y estaba dispuesta a hablar con el; lo guió hacia un solar fuera de la aldea donde ya tenia preparada una emboscada para el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, una lluvia de kunais y explosivos en cantidades exageradas dieron de lleno a Sasuke, su estado etílico le impedía moverse con libertad y sus ojos no funcionaban al 100 por lo que fue inevitable el impacto; termino en el suelo con heridas graves y kunais enterrados en toda la extensión de su cuerpo; la aldea y sus autoridades al darse cuenta de las explosiones comenzaron a moverse; por otro lado, se las había arreglado para también convencer a la pelirosa por medio de una carta citándola al lado completamente opuesto al solar donde Sasuke había sido herido

Sakura al leer lo que decía la carta tuvo ciertas sospechas, ¿Por que hasta esa fecha el querría acercarse después de dejar de hacerlo hacia ya un tiempo? Tenia un mal presentimiento, tomo papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir rápidamente, abrió una maletita rosa y saco un documento sellado en el hospital de Konoha, se dirigió a casa de Sasuke, entro y acomodo la carta dentro de un sobre y lo dejo en el cajón de una cómoda en la sala de estar, con un par de movimientos el cajón se había sellado.

Llego por fin al lugar que decía la carta y sin esperar, fue sorprendida por Karin que atacaba con cadenas de chakra y puñetazos. Rápidamente como la kunoichi que era los esquivo, pero había una pequeña, no, una gran diferencia.

-Asquerosa cabellos de chicle, así que por eso no dejabas que Sasuke se acercara…

-Asi que eras tu… Karin. Entre suspiros profundos, Sakura miraba a Karin rodeando su abultado abdomen con uno de sus brazos.

-Hn, voy a disfrutar mandándolos a ti y a ese pequeño bastardo junto con su estúpido y ciego padre.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho Karin?

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Lo mande al infierno! ¡Justo como voy a mandarlos a ustedes!

Karin se abalanzo con mas ahínco hacia la pelirosa, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para realizar su cometido, tratando de llegar al vientre de Sakura mientras esta se defendía lo mejor que podía, 7 meses, tenía 7 meses y las peleas obviamente estaban prohibidas, se armo de valor y con la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía gracias al embarazo, le propino la golpiza de su vida a Karin no sin antes recibir varios cortes de kunais en su cuerpo.

-¿En donde esta Sasuke? –pregunto a la pelirroja quien yacía bocabajo en la hierva-

-En el infierno haha… lo mande al infierno por que no quería estar conmigo, ni siquiera cuando lo atrape en mi genjutsu.

-¿En un genjutsu?

-¿Los corazones son tan frágiles no es cierto pequeña florecita?, cuando lo atrape, pensaba que yo era tu, fue algo que tuve que soportar, pero al final siempre dejaba un recuerdo para que se diera cuenta con quien había estado

-Maldita bruj… ¡ah...!- Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, la pelirosa abraza su vientre en una fuerte punzada de dolor.

-Hahaha, el veneno de mis kunais comenzó a funcionar, seguramente, ese bastardo esta muriendo, y tu también… pronto. Tosiendo sangre, la pelirroja perdió la conciencia.

-No, no lo hagas, no te vayas pequeño, yo te protegeré, aun a costa de mi vida. Sakura logra invocar a una pequeña babosa a la cual le encarga ir por ayuda mientras trata de concentrar chakra en su vientre, rodeándolo, evitando que el veneno que corría por su sangre llegase a su bebe.

La ayuda no venia, su estado era critico, la sangre de su cuerpo estaba envenenada si ella no permitía el paso de sangre a su bebe, se asfixiaría dentro de ella, no hubo otra opción, debía actuar rápido o si no ambos morirían.

Sasuke llego al hospital de Konoha rodeado por Anbus, fue atendido rápidamente, el estado del Uchicha era grave, Naruto, Shikamaru y Tenten acudieron al hospital donde se les había convocado.

Ino irrumpió en el hospital exigiendo ver a la Hokage, desesperada al no encontrar a Sakura en ningún lugar, únicamente la pista de una nota con la firma de Sasuke y un lugar de encuentro, entrego la evidencia a Tusnade.

Nada encajaba, el lugar era opuesto a donde habían encontrado a Sasuke y Sakura estaba desaparecida, "¿Acaso seria una trampa para eliminarlos? Pero ¿Quién diablos se atrevería a meterse con los héroes de Konoha?" Tsunade se preguntaba tratando de llegar a una respuesta lógica.

De inmediato una de las pequeñas babosas de Katsuyu logra colarse junto a la Hokage explicándolo todo. Tsunade en shock y ordena a los tres ninjas ir en busca de Sakura encontrando una escena desgarradora donde la pequeña babosa había indicado.

Sakura estaba decidida, junto el chakra suficiente en sus dedos índice y medio de la mano izquierda e hizo una incisión en su vientre. Dolor, un inmenso y desgarrador dolor que la hizo gemir mientras mantenía uno de sus ojos abiertos para poder cortar sin pasarse demasiado, introdujo su mano libre y lo sintió, pequeño, frágil y a punto de morir; delicadamente, como pudo, lo saco de su refugio y lo llevo a su pecho, lo admiro unos segundos y sin dudarlo, cortó el cordón que los mantenía unidos.

Junto chakra y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, llorando, el bebe dio sus primeras bocanadas de aire; la sangre se encharcaba debajo de la pelirosa mientras perdía el tono rosado de su piel; admirando a su bebe, su mayor muestra de amor de Sasuke y de ella le habla delicadamente.

-Hola cariño, espero un día me perdones por lo que he hecho, se que fue egoísta de mi parte, y fui una tonta por no dejar que tuvieras a tus dos padres contigo, perdóname. Cerrando los ojos, Sakura cubrió a su bebe con su ropa rasgada esperando a que llegara la ayuda.

Todo fue caos y desesperación, Naruto llevo a Sakura y al bebe al hospital lo mas rápido que pudo, colocaron al bebe en una especie de incubadora de chackra y enviaron a Sakura a quirófano, su sangre estaba envenenada y entendieron el por que había sacado a su hijo en un intento desesperado por mantenerlo con vida.

Intentaron todo, transfusiones de sangre, chakra, incluso intentaron sacarle a Karin que clase de veneno había utilizado pero esta se negó rotundamente a decirlo, Tenten y Shikamaru llevaron a Karin a otro hospital y la custodiaron para que no huyera o intentara algún otro ataque. No paso mucho tiempo para que ella indujera su muerte exclamando justo antes de fallecer "Nos veremos en el infierno Sasuke-kun"

Pasaron 3 días y por desgracia Sakura no fue capaz de sobrevivir, la perdida de sangre y el rechazo de su propio cuerpo le impidieron seguir luchando por su vida, la aldea de la hoja estaba de luto por la perdida de una de sus heroínas.

Sasuke se recuperaba lentamente ignorando todo lo ocurrido. Por otro lado, el bebe seguía en la incubadora; siendo sietemesino necesitaba por lo menos un mes mas de desarrollo para prevenir cualquier peligro así como estudios para descubrir si el veneno también le había afectado.

_Adios Sasuke-kun…_

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron lentamente, su cabeza daba vueltas, los monitores conectados a su cuerpo se volvieron locos, por casualidad Ino llego a revisarlo antes de cambiarse para su turno en el hospital descubriendo que el Uchiha estaba quitándose todos los cables y sueros clavados a su piel

-¡Sasuke-kun despertaste! ¡No quites eso, es para tu recuperación!

-¿Qué diablos es todo esto? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Sasuke, ¿No recuerdas nada?

-¿Porque? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que…?. Allí estaba, Karin insinuándosele, Karin totalmente enojada, Karin convenciéndolo en ir a por Sakura fuera de la aldea –¿Dónde..? ¡¿Dónde esta Sakura?!

Sus ojos denotaban completa preocupación y fue allí donde se fijo en Ino, su rostro demacrado con huellas de lágrimas recientes, sus ojos rojos y su vestimenta negra, su típico aire coqueto por los suelos, como si una parte de ella hubiese muerto.

-Sasuke-kun, Sakura…

-No…

-Ella… Los ojos azules de la Yamanaka comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas mientras trataba de explicarse

-Cállate…

-Sasuke, ella murió. No detuvo al Uchiha cuando paso a su lado y se dirigió hacia el exterior mientras lloraba en silencio.

Nadie lo detuvo, sin embargo su único amigo lo siguió de cerca sin interrumpirlo. Sasuke llego a su casa y casi derriba la puerta para encontrarla vacía, activando su sharingan en completa desesperación logra vislumbrar un sello en un cajón de la cómoda de la sala, acercándose a el, rompe el sello y descubre un sobre en un rincón del cajón, lo abre y nota su letra desde la primera palabra que hay escrita…

_Querido Sasuke-kun:_

_Cuando leas esta carta, tal vez yo ya no este mas en este mundo…_

Se tomo su tiempo para leer cada palabra, entender cada frase, y con ello, fisurar su corazón irremediablemente.

…_el siguiente documento es algo que quería comunicarte desde hacia tiempo, se que ahora no es un buen momento ni es la manera de hacerlo…_

… _si algo sucede, espero que puedas hacerte cargo…._

Cuando lo leyó no entendió absolutamente nada pero, todo tomo sentido cuando paso al documento del que ella hablaba, autorizado por la doctora Ino Yamanaka, acreditaba el embarazo de Sakura Haruno en el hospital general de la aldea de Konoha.

El mundo se le vino encima, Sakura, su hijo y su soledad pegaron duro contra su ser, amargas lágrimas desbordaron hacia los papeles los cuales absorbían dejando una ligera huella de humedad.

Naruto por fin interrumpió. - Sasuke, hay algo que necesitas saber…

El pelinegro no respondió, simplemente se limito a escuchar mientras seguía con su mirada en los papeles que sostenía en sus manos.

-Ella hizo todo lo posible por salvar a su bebe, ella quería que viviera, Sasuke, eres su padre, deberías ir a verle

Sasuke trato de asimilar las palabras de Naruto pero su dolor solo le permitió decirle unas cuantas palabras

-Llévame con Sakura. Entendiéndolo, Naruto le indico el camino y ambos fueron en rumbo al cementerio shinobi.

Las vendas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaron a tornarse color carmesí, sus heridas se habían abierto por el esfuerzo y algunas comenzaban a gotear dejando un rastro de sangre en todo el camino.

Y allí estaba "Sakura Haruno, amada hija, excelente ninja" lapida recién instalada, pulida y sellada, Sasuke se derrumbo y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, recordó a sus padres, que también se encontraban en ese cementerio y lo único que tuvo en ese momento fue el abrazo de su único y verdadero amigo. Consolándose mutuamente.

Las horas pasaron, Ino llego al cementerio junto con un par de enfermeros quienes tomaron a Sasuke débil por sus heridas y la tristeza; levándolo de regreso al hospital. Paso una semana y Naruto jamás se separo de su lado, Hinata, la esposa del rubio, también lo acompañaba a sus 5 meses de embarazo; sin embargo, el Uchiha ya no tenia la esperanza de seguir viviendo sin ella.

Al completar un mes, Sasuke fue dado de alta, regreso a su casa donde releyó la carta manchada de lágrimas secas que yacía en sus manos…

Al caer la noche, Sasuke recibió una llamada, Ino estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Sasuke, se que es difícil, pero tu eres su padre, yo podría ayudarte mientras te acomodas, todo esta listo para que puedas llevarte..

-Escucha, no esperes nada Yamanka, yo no puedo ser, simplemente no debería depender de mi

-¡Estúpido Uchiha, eres su maldito padre! ¡Sakura lo hizo para que pudiera tener un futuro aun sin ustedes! Y, ¿adivina quien de los dos aun vive tonto desgraciado? ¡Si tu no vienes mañana, te juro que jamás en lo que te resta de esa asquerosa vida que quieres tener volverás a verle! ¿!Entendiste Fuchiha!? Te estaré esperando, eso es lo que Sakura hubiera querido.

La noche fue larga, Sasuke no podía dormir, recordaba su rostro, sus expresiones y sus momentos mas oscuros, todo se arremolinaba en su cabeza y para colmo la responsabilidad de un bebe, que diablos haría una persona como el con un bebe, como un padre, ¡un padre soltero! Y recordó una conversación que había tenido con la pelirosa dentro de esa misma habitación

La mañana se acercaba y sin mas, el pelinegro decidió hacer un par de maletas.

Ino espero durante horas por la mañana a que Sasuke apareciera, no había rastro de el por ningún lado, su esperanza poco a poco se desvanecía mientras miraba al pequeño bulto quietecito envuelto en mantas calientitas.

Naruto y Hinata siempre pasaban a visitarle y decirle que sus tíos autoproclamados por el mismo, siempre estarían cuando le necesitaran

-Ino-chan, ¿Aún no tiene nombre?. Hinata comenzó una ligera charla con Ino mientras Naruto tonteaba con el pequeño bultito

-No Hinata, ese es el trabajo de su padre, pero el muy inútil ni siquiera ha preguntado por su salud o si sigue con bien.

-Ya veo, debes entenderlo, es algo que no veía venir, ni mucho menos sin ella.

-Estúpido Sasuke, eres un completo…

-Idiota.

Ino casi se muerde la lengua mientras se voltea a ver al dueño de la voz que acababa de escuchar. Hinata por su parte, se lleva las manos a la boca en un esfuerzo por ocultar su sorpresa al ver al Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?! Pregunta Ino con asombro

-No es de tu incumbencia, ¿dónde es que esta?

-¿Que quieres decir Sasuke? ¿Vienes a verle o vienes por …?

-Hn… Ignorando a la rubia, Sasuke se abre paso por el área de cuneros y logra llegar a la ventada de vidrio donde se pueden ver a los bebes descansando

Naruto lo ve llegar y con una sonrisa en el rostro no necesita intercambiar palabras donde las miradas ya lo tienen todo dicho

Sasuke no tardo en identificar a su bebe, su viva imagen, cabellos color azabache y un regalo de parte de su amada Sakura; el color verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

Ino trato de ir a reclamarle a Sasuke su manera descortés de llegar y entrar como si nada pero Hinata la detiene con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hinata, pero el…

-Ino chan, cuando una esta embarazada, tiene el sentido del olfato muy sensible, además, no eres ciega, Sasuke tiene manchas de pintura **rosa** en su rostro, ¿No crees que esta mas que tomada su decisión?

-Creo, creo que tienes razón Hinata, en ese caso, ese idiota no se la llevará, no hasta que el olor de la pintura se haya desvanecido, si no pobre bebita, estará mas mareada que los ojos del Rinnengan. Ino llevo su mano a su rostro secando algunas lagrimas traicioneras.

-Jeje, cierto Ino-chan

Sasuke entro a donde Naruto la tenia cargada en sus brazos, suavemente, el rubio le cedió a la pequeña quien de inmediato abrió los ojos color esmeralda y lo miro fijamente.

-Hola, Hikari, yo, soy tu padre. Con algunas pausas el pelinegro le habla suavemente a la niña que sostiene en sus brazos

-Hikari, es un buen nombre, ¿Como se te ocurrió temme? Con una sonrisa de lado a lado, Naruto le da una palmada en la espalda a Sasuke admirando la escena.

_-Sasuke-kun_

_-Hn. La mano del pelinegro acariciaba la espalda de la chicha de cabellos rosas que tenia recostada en su pecho_

_-Algún día tendremos hijos ¿cierto?_

_-¿Hijos? _

_-Si, pequeños Sasukitos y Sakuritas corriendo por toda la casa_

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke mientras su mano subía hacia los cabellos rosados de su mujer –Tendríamos que modificar la casa aún teniendo solo uno_

_-Lo se, ¿no te lo imaginas? Tu clan por fin sería restaurado, una nueva luz al clan Uchiha ¿no te parece?_

_-Una luz…_

_-Hikari, sería genial si ese fuera el nombre de nuestro primer bebe ¿no lo crees?_

_-Si, me gusta, así se llamara nuestro primer hijo Sakura._

Y con ese pensamiento ambos cayeron rendidos ante Morfeo.

La mañana se acercaba y sin mas, decidió hacer un par de maletas.

En las cuales metió todo lo que pudo para despejar la habitación mas adecuada para traer a un bebe a esa casa. A primera hora, corrió a comprar botes de pintura y herramientas para modificar la habitación, una cuna y un cambiador adecuados para su hija, comenzó las modificaciones y pintó todo de acuerdo a un ejemplo de habitación moderna para niña de uno de los catálogos que venían con la cuna.

Su rostro y ropa estaban cubiertos de manchitas rosas y olía a pintura, no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse, salió disparado al hospital donde Ino se encontraba, no permitiría que esa escandalosa rubia cumpliera con su palabra de jamás ver a la niña que su Sakura había dejado a su cuidado.

FIN


End file.
